Episode 2011 (21st September 1995)
Plot Nellie fusses over Sam on his first proper day at work. Dave takes his bad mood out on Biff. Kathy calls round to Home Farm. Dave apologises for his behaviour, but she is sympathetic about his workload. Biff looks on disapprovingly as Dave lets Kathy fuss over him. It is the morning after for Terry and Tina and he cannot believe his luck. She makes him late for work. Kim bluntly tells Dave that he has to choose between her and Kathy. She repeats that Frank is not a well man, but that she will not wait for Dave forever. Zak and Butch are annoyed when Nellie is not around to make their breakfast. Zak is still jealous of Eric and asks Tina's advice. She tells him that Nellie probably wants romancing and suggests that Zak takes her out for a meal. He worries about the cost. The Old School Tearooms are busy as Kim decides to pay a visit. Sam is taking his minder duties seriously and insists on tasting Eric's scotch before he drinks it. Biff and Dave discuss Dave's complicated lovelife. Biff says that for him there would be no contest, he would choose Kathy. Dave then admits that he is also worried about losing his job and realises that Kim has left him no real alternative. Dave goes to Kathy's to tell her about his affair, but is put off when he sees Kim sitting there. He makes an excuse for his visit and leaves. Betty informs Kim of Kathy's divorce and speculates that there will soon be a wedding. Alan asks Rachel if she would like to do some relief work for him in the bar while he is away. Much to Chris's annoyance, she agrees. Dave has waited for Kim to come out of the tearoom. He tells her that he needs more time to finish with Kathy. Chris and Rachel row about her going to work at The Woolpack. She will not back down especially when she realises that he is just worried about people thinking that he cannot support her. Tina has arranged for Zak and Nellie to have a night out. Zak is wearing a suit that he bought at a car boot sale in Hotten - it is far too tight for him. Sarah and Rachel go for a drink together. Nellie and Zak enjoy their night out. Zak makes a fool of himself when ordering his meal. Terry gives Tina a key to his cottage. Biff nearly tells Linda what Dave is up to. Dave arrives late again for Kathy's meal. He insists that they talk. Zak's jealousy gets the better of him in the restaurant and he causes a scene with the waiter when he thinks that he is after Nellie. They are forced to leave, but Zak gets away without paying the bill. Dave has something on his mind. Kathy thinks that he is going to finish their relationship, but instead he asks her to marry him. She accepts with a kiss. Cast Regular cast *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo Guest cast *Waiter - Robert Angell Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes